Pasión en el sol naciente
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Korea x Japón. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Era domingo. Kiku se desveló, justo antes de que sonase su propio despertador. Entre bostezos lo golpeó para que dejase de sonar, y se levantó sin saber que hacer. El resto de su familia seguía durmiendo, por lo que el desayuno aún tardaría un rato. Así que decidió ponerse a jugar a la play, a juego de mechas favorito.

Él seguía en calzoncillos y camiseta. La noche había sido muy calurosa como para dormir con pijama, así que optó por algo ligero. Mientras jugaba, le encantaba notar las vibraciones del mando en su entrepierna, le resultaban muy placenteras, tanto que las provocaba a posta para autosatisfacerse. Justo en ese momento, en el que tenía el mando pegado a su miembro, Soo apareció de improvisto por la puerta, gritando "¡BUENOS DIAS!". La reacción de Kiku fue de terror absoluto por semejante susto, y sonrojado, sin darse cuenta que aún estaba el mando encima de sus calzoncillos. Soo se fijó en eso -como siempre, lo primero que se fija en sus hermanos, en sus partes más sensibles- y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fue acercando a su hermano, lentamente.

-Así que estabas "jugando", ¿eh nii-chan? -dijo perversamente-.

-¡S-sí! Es que... aun no estaba listo el desayuno y quise entretenerme... -dijo avergonzado, tratando de quitarse el mando de la entrepierna con una mano temblorosa-.

-Ya veo... -cogiéndole del mando y empujándolo contra el miembro de Kiku-, ya veo a que jugabas...

-¡¿Qu- Que haces? -intentando quitárselo-.

-Podemos entretenernos... de una manera mejor... -saca su lengua y con la punta roza sus labios-.

-¡N-no! ¡¿Qué haces Soo? ¡Déjame! -dijo totalmente avergonzado-

-Tranquilo hermanito -apartó el mando y empezó a sobarle el miembro- cuidaré bien de ti.

En ese momento Soo empezó a besarle, impacientemente, y metiéndole su lengua hasta la garganta de Kiku. Este parecía resistirse, pero en el fondo le gustaba esa sensación, sobre todo al estar con su propio hermano. Entre lagrimas combatía la tentación, pero todo lo que le hacía le excitaba aún más. Soo empezó acariciándole la entrepierna y el pecho, mientras le besaba el cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Kiku apenas podía moverse del placer que sentía. Todavía era virgen, por lo que aquello era mucho más excitante aun si cabe.

Soo bajo lentamente por su pecho, dándole pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones juveniles, en su pecho pálido. Pronto llegó al pequeño miembro de su hermanito, el cual acariciaba y masajeaba, sintiendo su suave piel. Kiku, rojo como un tomate, no podía más que dejarse llevar. Por un lado quería detenerse, pero por el otro quería que siguiera eternamente haciéndole eso. Sin querer, entre gemidos, se le escapó una frase:

-Te deseo, nii-san...

Eso excitó completamente a Soo, que metió el miembro de su hermano en su boca, y empezó a chuparlo con ansia, como si tuviera ganas de comérselo por completo. Kiku trató de no gritar de placer, para que los demás no se enterasen de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación. Pero le resultaba muy difícil aguantar semejante placer. Tanto que acabó corriéndose sin querer en la boca de su hermano, apenas unas lamidas después de empezar.

-Que rápido has caído, Kiku -dijo sonriente, con su boca manchada-. Pero yo aun no he terminado.

Para sorpresa de Kiku, le dio la vuelta, poniéndole de espaldas. Le bajó los calzoncillos, casi arrancándoselos, y se apresuró a meter su miembro en su culo. Cogió la cara de Kiku por detrás y la besó, para evitar que gritase por el dolor y el placer, mientras saboreaban su propia corrida con sus lenguas. Entonces Soo empezó a meterla, cada vez más adentro. Kiku sentía que iba a partirle por la mitad, de lo grande que se estaba haciendo el agujero. Pero al poco rato dejó de sentir dolor, para dejarle paso al placer. Deseaba que metiera su miembro cada vez más y más adentro, sin parar, y más rápido. Su hermano, como leyéndole el pensamiento, aumentó la velocidad y fuerza para metérsela más violentamente. Además, le agarró de su miembro, para masturbarle de nuevo.

Kiku entonces no contuvo un pequeño chillido de placer, mientras disfrutaba por delante y por detrás de su propio hermano. Soo sentía un gran morbo por hacerlo con su hermano pequeño, en su propia habitación, y ese chillido lo aumentó, pensando que en cualquier momento les descubrirían. Eso provocó que aumentase más la fuerza y velocidad, hasta que terminó por correrse dentro de él, a la vez que Kiku seguía masturbándose, con su miembro mojado de la corrida de antes. Cuando Soo sacó su miembro, Kiku se giró, y empezó a besarle y abrazarle, mientras acariciaba su miembro contra el de su hermano, deseando más. Pero escucharon a alguien subir las escaleras, probablemente Mei, para avisarles del desayuno. Se apresuraron de levantarse los calzoncillos y ponerse en posición de estar jugando juntos a la consola. Tendrían que dejar para más tarde su otro "juego".


End file.
